This invention relates to magnetic data storage discs including so-called "floppy discs".
In prior art floppy disc drives the disc is driven by a DC motor so as to create arcuate movement of the floppy disc relative to a read/write head. The arcuate movement of the floppy disc moves the disc relative to the head through so-called sectors of the disc.
In general, the floppy disc drive must have a number of important characterisitcs. First, the drive must assure a constant or fixed speed of the disc relative to the read/write head. Second, it is important that the motor be relatively noise free, i.e., the motor itself does not produce electromagnetic noise which might interfere with the data storage or the reading and writing of stored data. Third, it is desirable that the drive be characterized by low cost and long life. Finally, it is desirable that the drive be compact. In this connection, it should be appreciated that floppy discs may be utilized in a variety of applications where space is at a premium. One such application is in an electronic memory typewriter.